1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for guiding flexible tubings, more specifically enteral feeding tubings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a stiffening means or stylet, within a flexible tubing to stiffen the tubing so as to introduce the tubing into the correct location in a patient is known. To determine whether the tip of the tubing is properly positioned, the physician usually uses X-ray or other methods such as aspiration of gastric contents for analysis and identification. It is conventional to remove the stylet after the tubing has been inserted into the patient. In the event that it is subsequently found that the tip of the tubing has not been properly positioned, the stylet must be reintroduced into the tubing in the patient. Such a procedure is risky since there is the possibility that the end of the stylet may protrude the tubing and puncture soft gastrointestinal and respiratory tissues. Alternatively, the tube may be removed from the patient, with the stylet being re-inserted into the tubing outside the patient. Such a procedure induces discomfort in the patient and also requires more time, particularly if the procedure has to be repeated before the tube is lodged in the proper position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,076, there is provided an enteral feeding device wherein the stylet comprises a hollow stylet connector and a flexible wire having one end formed into a hook and inserted into one end of the connector plug. According to the patentee, it is not necessary to remove the stylet after positioning the tubing since the stylet does not hinder access to the proximate end of the enteric tubing. However, the proximate end of this stylet is merely placed within the connector. As a result the hook formed into the end of the wire may become exposed and cause harm not only to the patient but also to the medical staff caring for him. Furthermore, since the stylet is placed within the inner diameter of the connector this means that the stylet may impede the flow of material through the connector.
The present invention provides a stylet wherein there are no exposed sharp points and the stylet is placed off-centered so that it does not obstruct the flow of material through the connector.